The One he never Mentioned
by Zamoksvianprincess
Summary: Ever wondered what the Doctor did during the time between losing amy and rory? No, he didn't sulk around in his box like the lot of you think. he actually fell in love with a girl named Tessa Song (No relation). (Sorry im absolutely rubbish at summaries) Story is better. 11/OC Written by amazing friend Rachel.


Chapter 1  
She was running, and running. Hard and fast, no matter how much her  
legs burned with pain. The cold January London air was a relief to her  
hot cheeks. She didn't want to stop. He might be following her.  
Brian was a wonderful boy-at least, he used to be. She trusted him  
wholly, with all her heart. That is, until now, when she discovered he  
was having a relationship with a girl named Abby. Beautiful, short  
little Abby, with round cheeks and brown eyes. Her friend Lyndsey  
informed her of this after seeing them together. Today, he broke up  
with her. He didn't even know that she knew about Abby.  
She was sick of him. Sick of everything. So she ran. She ran until  
she couldn't anymore, so she sat on the sidewalk alone. It was then  
that the tears began to fall. She didn't know what to do. She let  
herself cry and sob and let the messy tears fall freely down her  
cheeks.  
All of a sudden, a strange wooshing sound filled her ears. She looked  
up. Her heartbeat quickened. The sound grew louder, and a blue police  
box began to materialize on the sidewalk. Her eyes widened. This was  
unusual. More than unusual. Freaky.  
When the police box had completely materialized, a man in a tweed  
jacket and bowtie stepped out, surprising her even more. She let out a  
little shriek, causing the man to jump. "Yowzer! I didn't see you  
there!"  
She was speechless for a moment. "Wh-who...who are you?" she asked.  
"Good question," the strange man replied. "Who are you?"  
"I'm not telling you until you tell me." she retorted.  
"Well, stubborn, are we?" the man teased. He had a charming, impish  
smile on his face. "Well, if you must know, I'm the Doctor."  
"The Doctor?" she repeated. "Doctor who?"  
"Just the Doctor," he replied, almost as if he had explained this a  
thousand times.  
"Just the Doctor..." she repeated suspiciously. "Hmm."  
"And who are you, if I may ask?"  
"Tessa. Tessa Song." she replied hesitantly.  
"Tessa. Hm. I like that name. Tessa. Tessa, Tessa, Tessa." he sang,  
and she couldn't help but smile a bit. "So, Tessa Song, what are you  
doing out here on such a cold night?"  
"Well...I was...taking a walk." Tessa lied.  
"Taking a walk? At eight at night? In London? In thirty degree weather?"  
Tessa sighed, and she could see her breath. "I...felt compelled to,  
alright? And...I have a question."  
"Yes?"  
"What exactly are you doing...teleporting around in a 1960s police  
box?" she asked.  
"Well, actually, she's called the TARDIS." The Doctor explained,  
leaning against the blue box. "Would you like to look inside?"  
Why not? Tessa thought. "Alright..." she agreed, and followed him inside.  
What she saw astounded her. "Oh...my...goodness." she marveled at the  
hugeness of it. "It's so much bigger on the inside!"

"Really? It is?" The Doctor had the slightest hint of sarcasm in his  
voice. "Never really noticed that."  
"Is it like a time machine or something?" Tessa inquired.  
"I suppose so," The Doctor replied. "She can take you foward a  
hundred centuries, or back hundred."  
"Really? Wow..."

"She's pretty impressive, isn't she?" the Doctor grinned.  
"And you go places with this thing? Always alone?"  
The Doctor's grin disappeared. "Not always."  
"Oh, so you've had friends along?"  
"Yes, sometimes." he replied. "Sometimes." he repeated, almost sadly.  
She decided not to ask anything more. "Speaking of," he said,  
brightening. "How about you come along?"  
"You mean...you'll let me come with you?" Tessa asked, surprised.  
"Why not? It's not gonna be easy, let me tell you that. But it's  
going to be amazing. Trust me." The Doctor said.  
"Alright..." Tessa said. "I've gotta go pack."  
"Go, then!" The Doctor exclaimed, smiling, and Tessa was off in a blur.


End file.
